FabricLive
FrabicLive is a series of DJ mixes from the London nightclub "Fabric" consisting of Breaks, Electronic music, indie-rock, house music, Drum and Bass, Dubstep, Grime and Hip Hop. Compilations *FabricLive.01 - James Lavelle (December 2001) *FabricLive.02 - Ali B (February 2002) *FabricLive.03 - DJ Hype (April 2002) *FabricLive.04 - Deadly Avenger (June 2002) *FabricLive.05 - Howie B (August 2002) *FabricLive.06 - Grooverider (October 2002) *FabricLive.07 - John Peel (December 2002) *FabricLive.08 - Plump DJs (February 2003) *FabricLive.09 - Jacques Lu Cont (April 2003) *FabricLive.10 - Fabio (June 2003) *FabricLive.11 - Bent (August 2003) *FabricLive.12 - Bugz in the Attic (October 2003) *FabricLive.13 - J Majik (December 2003) *FabricLive.14 - DJ Spinbad (February 2004) *FabricLive.15 - Nitin Sawhney (April 2004) *FabricLive.16 - Adam Freeland (June 2004) *FabricLive.17 - Aim (August 2004) *FabricLive.18 - Andy C & DJ Hype (October 2004) *FabricLive.19 - The Freestylers (December 2004) *FabricLive.20 - Joe Ransom (February 2005) *FabricLive.21 - Meat Katie (April 2005) *FabricLive.22 - Scratch Perverts (June 2005) *FabricLive.23 - Death in Vegas (August 2005) *FabricLive.24 - Diplo (October 2005) *FabricLive.25 - High Contrast (December 2005) *FabricLive.26 - The Herbaliser (February 2006) *FabricLive.27 - DJ Format (April 2006) *FabricLive.28 - Evil Nine (June 2006) *FabricLive.29 - Cut Copy (September 2006) *FabricLive.30 - Stanton Warriors (October 2006) *FabricLive.31 - The Glimmers (December 2006) *FabricLive.32 - Tayo (February 2007) *FabricLive.33 - Spank Rock (April 2007) *FabricLive.34 - Krafty Kuts (June 2007) *FabricLive.35 - Marcus Intalex (August 2007) *FabricLive.36 - James Murphy & Pat Mahoney (October 2007) *FabricLive.37 - Caspa & Rusko (December 2007) *FabricLive.38 - DJ Craze (February 2008) *FabricLive.39 - DJ Yoda (April 2008) *FabricLive.40 - Noisia (June 2008) *FabricLive.41 - Simian Mobile Disco (August 2008) *FabricLive.42 - Freq Nasty (October 2008) *FabricLive.43 - Switch & Sinden (December 2008) *FabricLive.44 - Commix (February 2009) *FabricLive.45 - A-Trak (April 2009) *FabricLive.46 - LTJ Bukem (June 2009) *FabricLive.47 - Toddla T (August 2009) *FabricLive.48 - Filthy Dukes (October 2009) *FabricLive.49 - Buraka Som Sistema (December 2009) *FabricLive.50 - dBridge & Instra:mental Present Autonomic (February 2010) *FabricLive.51 - The Duke Dumont (April 2010) *FabricLive.52 - Zero T (August 2010) *FabricLive.53 - Drop the Lime (September 2010) *FabricLive.54 - David Rodigan (November 2010) *FabricLive.55 - DJ Marky (January 2011) *FabricLive.56 - Pearson Sound / Ramadanman (March 2011) *FabricLive.57 - Jackmaster (May 2011) *FabricLive.58 - Goldie (July 2011) *FabricLive.59 - Four Tet (September 2011) *FabricLive.60 - Brodinski (November 2011) *FabricLive.61 - Pinch (January 2012) *FabricLive.62 - Kasra (March 2012) *FabricLive.63 - Digital Soundboy Soundsystem (May 2012) *FabricLive.64 - Oneman (July 2012) *FabricLive.65 - DJ Hazard (September 2012) *FabricLive.66 - Daniel Avery (November 2012) *FabricLive.67 - Ben UFO (January 2013) *FabricLive.68 - Calibre (March 2013) *FabricLive.69 - Fake Blood (May 2013) *FabricLive.70 - Friction (July 2013) *FabricLive.71 - DJ EZ (September 2013) *FabricLive.72 - Boys Noize (November 2013) *FabricLive.73 - Pangaea (January 2014) *FabricLive.74 - Jack Beats (March 2014) *FabricLive.75 - Elijah & Skilliam (May 2014) *FabricLive.76 - Calyx & TeeBee (July 2014) *FabricLive.77 - Erol Alkan (September 2014) *FabricLive.78 - Illum Sphere (November 2014) *FabricLive.79 - Jimmy Edgar (January 2015) *FabricLive.80 - Mumdance (March 2015) *FabricLive.81 - Monki (May 2015) *FabricLive.82 - Ed Rush & Optical (July 2015) *FabricLive.83 - Logan Sama (September 2015) *FabricLive.84 - Dub Phizix (November 2015) *FabricLive.85 - Jesse Rose (January 2016) *FabricLive.86 - My Nu Leng (March 2016) *FabricLive.87 - Groove Armada (May 2016) *FabricLive.88 - Flava D (July 2016) *FabricLive.89 - Hannah Wants (September 2016) *FabricLive.90 - Kahn & Neek (November 2016) *FabricLive.91 - Special Request (March 2017) *FabricLive.92 - Preditah (May 2017) *FabricLive.93 - Daphni (aka Caribou) (July 2017) *FabricLive.94 - Midland (September 2017) *FabricLive.95 - Mefjus (November 2017) *FabricLive.96 - Skream (January 2018) *FabricLive.97 - Holy Goof (March 2018) *FabricLive.98 - Dimension (May 2018) *FabricLive.99 - DJ Q (July 2018) *FabricLive.100 - Kode9 & Burial (September 2018) Category:FabricLive